In general, in an image processing apparatus which is an exemplary information processing apparatus, when power-off is instructed by a user, control software (control program) carries out termination processing or the like for data protection or the like, and then the power is turned off. Namely, after a longer time period (delay time period) than a time period required for the termination processing has elapsed, the power is turned off.
For the purpose of power saving, when an event such as a print job does not occur for a predetermined time period, the image processing apparatus goes from a so-called standby mode to a sleep mode to reduce power consumption. However, if so-called hang-up of control software occurs when the image processing apparatus returns from the sleep mode to the standby mode, the above-mentioned termination processing cannot be carried out, and hence the image processing apparatus may stop operating.
Therefore, even though the image processing apparatus stops operating due to the occurrence of hang-up, the user has to wait for the above-mentioned delay time period until the power is turned off.
To cope with this, there have been image processing apparatuses which are equipped with first and second switches for shutting down electrical power, the first switch capable of being operated by a user, and the second switch capable of being operated based on control using software (see, for example, PTL (Patent Literature) 1). Here, the first switch shuts down electrical power supplied via a first supply line, and the second switch shuts down electrical power supplied via a second supply line. When hang-up occurs, the first switch is turned off, and when a shorter time period than the above-mentioned delay time period has elapsed, the second switch is turned off using a timer.